spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
TV
A TV is a box that shows all different stuff. A TV always has channels List of Channels in Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City and Patrickville: Main Package TV Central *TV Central *Channel 00 TV Guide *Channel Guide *Programming TBA On Demand *Unlimited TV *SpongeBob *Nickelodeon *Preschool *Sports *Nicktoons *Cartoons *Kids *Entertainment *Movies *Free Movies *Nick Movies *PBS Kids *Planet Patrick *Patrick Stunts *B&Pics *Unlimited Programming Movie Selection *The Great Monster Avenger *Squidward in Motion Two *The Patty of Money *Squids of Destruction *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Patrickville 1 *Patrickville 2 *Patrickville 3 *Patrickville 4 *Patrickville 5 *Patrickville 6 *Patrick Stunts: The Movie *Pie *Spongebob Movies *Earworm: The Movie *Disney Channel Movies BBN News *The BBN News Sports Channel *Football *Basketball *Baseball *Soccer *Tennis *Softball *Other *Sports Center Sports Channel Alternate *Sports Channel Programming PSN News *News for Patrickville Universal News *News for different universe CCN News *News PBS *News *PBS Kids TPT *News *TPT Kids TPT 2 *TPT Programming TPT Alternate *TPT Programming TPT Toons *Cartoons PSP *Patrick Star Programming *PSP Kids *Patoons (cartoons) *Patrick Stunts CBBN News *The CBBN News Fish News Network *News CPSN News *The CPSN News Entertainment I *Entertainment *Nickelodeon Programming *Kids TV Programming *Cartoons *ABC Family Programming *News *The Guppy Show *Tyler *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Nicktoons *Movies Nickelodeon *Nickelodeon Programming Other *Other Programming CNN News *News Sports *Bikini Bottom Sport Updates *The Sport Headlines *NBA Basketball *Soccer *Football *TWOFACE: Wrestling!!! Entertainment II *Nickelodeon Programming *Kids TV Programmming *Cartoons *News *The Guppy Show *Tyler *SpongeBob SquarePants programming *Patrick Stunts *Movies Food Channel *Food Bikini Bottom Sports *Sports Bikini Bottom Public Access *Fab n' Fancy *Zeus the Guitar Lord *Squidward's House Party Community Programming *News BBN 2 *News BBN Alternate *News ESPN *Sports *SportsCenter *NBA Games *Game Recaps ESPN 2 *Sports *Pat and Pat in the Morning ABC *News *Sports FNBC *News Sports *Sports Sports *Sports Sports *Sports Fish Sports Network *Sports Entertainment III *Nickelodeon Programming *Dinsney Channel Programming *Disney Movies *SpongeBob SquarePants programming *Patrick Stunts *Movies SCORE! *Sports CFNBC *News NBC *News CNBC *News CBS *News CBS Alternate *News Weather Channel *Weather Now! *Weather Flashbacks *Weather Central NBC Alternate *News Entertainment IV *Nickelodeon Programming *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Disney Channel Programming *Disney Movies *Other Movies Entertainment V *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Stunts *Nickelodeon Programming *Disney Channel Programming *Nicktoons *Movies Weather Alternate *Weather Now! *Weather Flashbacks *Clothes for Types of Weather PIE *How to Make Pie *Who Invented Pie *Pie Companies *Where to Buy Pie *How To Eat Pie *What To Do With Pie PIE Alternate *What Not To Do With Pie *How Not to Make Pie *How Not to Eat Pie *Who Didn't Invent Pie *Places Where You Can't Buy Pie *Non-Pie Related Companies Bravo TV *Starfish Debates *Sponge Races *Octopi Music Contests *Crab Money Contests *Blowfish Boating Contests Entertainment VI *Lost in Time *The Ocean Falls *The Day Called "Doomsday" *Spongey Spongey Show! *Patrick Stunts Kids TV The Zone *Hooked! *League of Super Spongey *Fairly OddPants *Squid vs. Pat Big Fun Reef Nights! *iSpongeBob *How to Be Squidward *The Next Starfish *Big Time Krabs CRUNCH *Hooked! *The Octopi of ClarinetLand *Fairly OddPants *Squid vs. Pat *League of Super Spongey Nickelodeon *Spongebob Squarepants Other *Starfield Disney Channel Original Programming *Coral Life on Deck *Coral Life of Flock and Toady *Hannah Montrouta *Sonny With a Chance *Good Luck Charlie Animated *Fin-eas and Herb *Fish Hooks Movies *Movies Nickelodeon Original Programming *SpongeBob Squarepants *Fairly OddPants! *Patrick Stunts *Hooked! *T.U.F.F. Fishy *Planet Patrick *iSpongeBob *iPatrick *SpongeBob and Patrick *The Octopi of ClarnetLand *True Patrick VP *Spongebob Babies *Lego SpongeBob *Belly Button World *Penguin World *The Adventures of Patrick Star *The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Star *The Old Man Jenkins Show *Beary Show *Layne *3D! *iBall *iPatrick II (Coming Soon) Preschool Block *Baby Sponge *Patrick Happy *Spongebob Babies *Layne *Belly-Belly *Layne and Tyler *Patrick Baby Nick Movies *Patrickville *Spongebob Movies *Patrick Stunts: The Movie Nick News *Nick News *Spongey News Nicktoons *Animated TV Shows *Dragon Ball A *Dragon Ball B *Dragon Ball AB *Dragon Ball A-Kai *Zevo-1 *Starfield *Star *League of Super Spongey *iBall Teenick *iPatrick *iSpongebob *True Patrick VP *Big Time Krabs Night Time Nickelodeon *Sponge Lopez *The Starfish *Everybody Hates Squidward *Spongey Matters *iPatrick *iSpongebob Chuck TV *Chuck TV programming Nick Cloning Programming *Nick 2 *Nick 3 *Nick 4 *Nick 5 *Nick 6 *Nick 7 *Nick 8 *Nick 9 *Nick 10 *Nicktoons 2 *Nicktoons 3 Nickelodeon Package *Nickelodeon Programming Sports *NBA *NFL *MLB *MLS Other Programming *World Wide Day of Play *Big Green Help Nick 2 *Nickelodeon Programming Cartoons *Spongey Test *The Sponge Bobby and Patrick Show *The Petersons *The Tentacles *Inspector SpongeBob *Patrick and the Starfish *Krabby Rock *The Blowfishes *The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Spongebob Squarepants *3D! ABC Family *Back to the 70's *Steinfish *Squidward Chat *3D! *Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos *Tyler *Movies PremierChannel TV *Lego SpongeBob *Penguin World *Movie of the Week Bikini Bottom TV *The Bikini Bottom TV News *The Documentary *The Squidward Tentacles Report *The SpongeBob SquarePants Show *The Medieval *Squidward Chat Box Entertainment *Championship Boxing *How It's Made: Box Version *Uses for Boxes *Box Soap Operas *"Boxed" Math *Box News Box News Network *Box News E! *Spongie Who *The UnderWater Galaxy EWTN *Entertainment *News Cable Entertainment *Entertainment Marble Entertainment * Entertainment Kids TV Alternate *Kids TV Programming EWTN 2 *EWTN Programming Fish Entertainment *Entertainment Chuck TV *Cartoons *Penguin World *Fairly Odd Pants! *Planet Patrick *TUFF Fishy Bravo Alternate *Bravo Programming TBS *Sports *Movies *Entertainment Bravo 2 *Bravo Programming EWTN 3 *EWTN Programming TNT *Sports *Movies *Entertainment ESPN 3 *ESPN Programming Speed *Sports Bikini Bottom TV Alternate *Bikini Bottom TV Programming Sports *Sports vs. *Sports FNN News *News MSNBC *News Kids TV 2 *Kids TV Programming CFNN News *News ESPN 4 *Sports Fish Entertaiment Alternate *Entertainment Sports Now! *Sports Sports *Sports Entertainment VII *SpongeBob SquarePants *Disney Movies *Other Movies Nicktoons *Kids TV Programming *Cartoons Programming *Chuck TV Programming *SpongeBob Squarepants *Penguin World *Fairly Odd Pants! *Planet Patrick *TUFF Fishy *Hooked! *Belly Button World *Dragon Ball A *Dragon Ball B *Dragon Ball AB *Dragon Ball A-Kai *Dragon Ball C *Dragon Ball D *Dragon Ball CD *Dragon Ball B-Kai *Dragon Ball E *Dragon Ball F *Dragon Ball G *Dragon Ball H *Dragon Ball GH *Dragon Ball I *Dragon Ball *Zevo-1 *Zevo-2 *Zevo-3 *Zevo-4 *Zevo-5 *Zevo-6 *Zevo-7 *Zevo-8 *Zevo-9 *Zevo-10 *League of Super Spongey *Starfield *Star *The Fairly Odd Parents *Pie-Pie Man *Crusted! *Captain Underpants (The Series) *iBall *Adventures in Microland *Jimmy Neutron *Back at the Barnyard *The Mighty B! *Penguins of Madagascar *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Planet Sheen *TUFF Puppy *The Adventures of Patrick Star *Fib Hooks (A Record of 53 Shows!) Nick 3 *Nickelodeon Programming teennick *iPatrick *iSpongebob *True Patrick VP *Big Time Krabs *Squidward Chat ESPN 5 *Sports Entertainment VIII *Disney Movies *Other Movies Entertainment IX * Disney Movies * Other Movies Entertainment X * Disney Movies * Other Movies Nick 4 *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XI *Disney Movies *Other Movies Nicktoons 2 *Nicktoons Programming Nick 5 *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 6 *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XII *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Entertainment XIII *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Entertainment XI *SpongeBob SquarePants *Movies Nick 7 *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 8 *Nickelodeon Programming Nicktoons 3 *Nicktoons Programming Nick 9 *Nickelodeon Programming Nick 10 *Nickelodeon Programming Entertainment XV *Entertainment Nickelodeon Alternate *Nickelodeon Programming Cosmo Kids *Cartoons Cosmic Kids *Cartoons Disney XD *Cartoons Nick Jr. *Preschool Channel Nat TV *The Nat Peterson Show *The Petersons TV-G * Cartoons TV-PG *Programming TV-E *Programming TV-Y *Programming Disney Junior *Preschool Shows Disney 2 *Disney Channel Programming Disney Channel Alternate *Disney Channel Programming Entertainment XVI *Entertainment Entertainment HD *Entertainment in HD Reserved 1 *Reserved Reserved 2 *Reserved Reserved 3 *Reserved NBA Package *NBA Games NBA TV *NBA Games *NBA News *Fan Night MLB Package *MLB Games NFL Package *NFL Games MLS Package *MLS Games Spongebob Package Spongebob TV *Spongebob Babies *Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Package Patrick TV Original Programming *Patrickville *The Patrick Show *The Adventures of Patrick Star *Belly Button World *Starfield *Star Sports *PNBA *PNFL *PMLB *PMLS *Pat and Pat in the Morning Layne Package *Layne *Belly-Belly *Layne and Tyler Nickelodeon Package *Nickelodeon Programming B&Pics *View B&Pics Here Smetv *View Smetv Here Pay Per View Package * Paid Programming *Paid Entertainment *NBA *MLB *NFL *MLS TWOFACE *TWOFACE: Top Plane Gear *TWOFACE RoadShow *TWOFACE: Wrestling!!! *TWOFACE *TWOFACE: The Alter Ego *TWOFACE News *TWOFACE Sports *TWOFACE Politics *TWOFACE Movies List of Channels in Rock Bottom Rock Bottom TV *Rock Bottom News *Rock Bottom Entertainment Other Programming *Channels in other cities Trivia *Nickelodeon is a real TV channel. *Spongebob Squarepants is based on the series. *Patrickville has the same TV as Bikini Bottom. *TV Central is actually channel 00. *TV Guide is channel 1. *On Demand is channel 2 but on real TV it is channel 1. *Bikini Bottom News = BBN *Box News Network = BNN *The B&Pics channel name came from Spongebob and Patrick twins Bob(B)and(&)Patty(Pics) *TWOFACE could stand for: **The World's Official Fish And Crab Entertainment **The World Of Ace **The World Of Fine Antiques, Collections, Etc. **A villian from: ***Batman ***The Movie "TWOFACE: The Alter Ego" **The World's Official Fine American Corporation Entertainment *Patrickville has the same TV programming as Bikini Bottom but each of the cities both have a few of their own TV channels such as Bikini Bottom TV, BBN News, CBBN for Bikini Bottom and Patrick TV, PSN News, PSP for Patrickville. *Patrick Star News = PSN *Patrick Star Programming = PSP